HeroHeroine
by Detallista 257
Summary: 100 sentences of a Heroine and a Genius that may not fit together like puzzle pieces, but they still try. Warning for fluff and some sexual themes, but nothing to severe.
1. Alpha

**Hero/Heroine**

**#01 – Comfort**

They both had the responsibility of a whole planet on their shoulders, but at least they could share some of the weight.

**#02 – Kiss**

It wasn't fireworks and rainbows but, as he would tell Ben later, it was one of the best moments of his life.

**#03 – Soft**

Blossom always marveled how soft Dexter's hair was.

**#04 – Pain**

The little red haired girl pushed his companion out of the way and as the massive claw smashed her against the floor, she was only glad that Dexter had been spared of this pain.

**#05 – Potatoes**

"Blossom, staring at your potatoes all day won't make them disappear…and using your laser beam is cheating!"

**#06 – Rain **

Sharing an umbrella with Dexter wasn't so bad, Blossom made a note to forget her own more often.

**#07 – Chocolate**

Dexter didn't like sweets and he was more than glad to give his share of the dark substance to Buttercup, although he didn't understand why Blossom shot him a murderous glare afterwards.

**#08 – Happiness**

When his friends had appeared over the horizon, tired, wounded but very much alive he thought he might burst because of so much happiness.

**#09 – Telephone**

Holograms were much better than telephones, Blossom thought as Dexter talk to her about his day, feeling that he was there with her and not in some undisclosed, possibly dangerous, location.

**#10 – Ears**

The boy genius would have bet anything she could hear the fast beating of his heart, if she did; she was polite not to comment on it.

**#11 – Name**

The perfect girl, boy genius, power puff, nerd, they had many names but to each other they were just Blossom and Dexter, and that was more than enough.

**#12 – Sensual**

When Dexter took off his oil stained shirt, Blossom almost choked in her own spit. _Since when did he have muscles!_

**#13 – Death**

It had been a war after all, there were bound to be casualties, but Blossom cried silently as a small coffin was settled to the ground.

**#14 – Sex**

She kissed his neck with slow and hot kisses, making him groan impatiently, she grinned in to his neck and unbutton his shirt with equal slowness; loving this sweet torture.

**#15 – Touch**

Dexter didn't like to be touched, save for Blossom and very few others, in fact; he welcomed their touched more than he wanted to admit.

**#16 – Weakness**

Blossom dreaded the day a villain smart enough would one day figure out her weakness, for it wont not only be her downfall but the world's also.

**#17 – Tears**

Dexter was selfish enough for the both of them, he would take full responsibility for his actions; she could even say he forced her to do it, all this things he wanted to argue with but a single tear from Blossom made him speechless. "It's for the best" she said softly.

**#18 – Speed**

Blossom was fast on her feet as Dexter was with his brain.

**#19 – Wind**

She could out-run the wind if she wanted to, nevertheless she would sometimes just let the wind push her wherever it wanted and fly with it as one.

**#20 – Freedom **

"Dexter! Dexter what happened?" Blossom stared almost in panic as the smartest boy on earth simply walked towards the fridge and pull out a milk carton after he had gone missing for two days; he drank directly from it and said in a very cold voice: "Your sister thought it was funny to lock me in the closet for a few days."

**#21 – Life **

What was his life compared to millions of others? One cold stare from her made him squash this notion; it mattered when he was the only chance they got to win this war.

**#22 – Jealousy **

Blossom quickly butted in as yet another fan girl tried to manhandle him to dance; she convinced herself that she was just concerned for him…instead of jealous.

**#23 – Hands **

He flinched when she took his hand, the red head quickly let go and tried to hide her hurt, and she was pleasantly surprised when the whiz kid reached for her seconds later.

**#24 – Taste **

His tongue darted out to the corner of his mouth, tasting the cream there, then asked if there was more with a huge grin on his face.

**#25 – Devotion **

Dexter hugged her and buried his face in her long orange hair; Blossom held him back, trying to burn this moment in to her mind and never forget.

**#26 – Forever **

Blossom would live for a long, long time; she wasn't sure if she wanted that because forever sounded like a very lonely future.

**#27 – Blood **

The heroine wondered what the red liquid in her hands was – and then she realized she had been injured for the first time.

**#28 – Sickness **

"Just because you're genius doesn't mean you won't catch a cold."

**#29 – Melody **

Piano and guitars don't usually go together, but the melody they made when combined was beautiful.

**#30 – Star **

They both sat on the roof and pointed out the planets they had visited and the ones they hadn't.

**#31 – Home **

The cold and metallic surfaced of his lab may be harsh for some people but for Dexter, it was home.

**#32 – Confusion **

Why did the three sisters decided to switched colors today?

**#33 – Fear **

Seeing her so still and lifeless was so wrong on so many levels that he could even hear somebody screaming in protest, he didn't even know it was him until Ben dragged him away from the scene.

**#34 – Lighting/Thunder**

His features were sharper in the light of the storm; she burned his face in to her mind because once the storm was over…she may never see him again.

**#35 – Bonds **

Their bonds to each other sometimes bind them but at the same time made them stronger.

**#36 – Market **

Shopping with the Power Puff Girls was something else; the girls speeded away and came back with arms full with groceries, now they waited for the cashier to get over her amazement so they could be on their way.

**#37 – Technology **

When you hang around with a genius you pick up a few things; she narrowed her eyes at the salesmen who tried to sell her sister, Bubbles, a cheap phone for a ridiculous price.

**#38 – Gift **

Bubbles was delighted with her new phone, blue in color and made just for her; and so was Blossom, who blushed when Dexter told her his personal number was already in it.

**#39 – Smile **

Blossom was a pretty girl and her prettiness increased tenfold when she smiled, making him act like the school boy he should be.

**#40 – Innocence **

He was smart but he was as dumb as plank when it came to wooing the opposite sex.

**#41 – Completion **

There, in his arms, with her sisters on the other side and surrounded by her boisterous friends, she felt as safe and loved as it was possible to feel.

**#42 – Clouds **

Why watch them and guess their figure, when you could fly through them and make them whatever shape you want?

**#43 – Sky **

He almost forgot how blue the sky was, so used to the green fumes that contaminated the area; and it dawned on him that, at long last, they had_ won._

**#44 – Heaven **

Without warning the heroine grabbed hold of the genius and flew upwards with a cry of victory, claiming their piece of paradise.

**#45 – Hell **

Fuse's lair was down that hole; she watched the green fumes streaming heavily upwards and without further ado she went head first in to the hellish pit.

**#46 – Sun **

He worried that if he stared too long in to her eyes, beautiful and blazing like a sun, he would do something stupid and loose her for good.

**#47 – Moon **

She worried that their differences were too big; he could be so cold and distant, as big as the distance that separated the sun and the moon.

**#48 – Waves **

He probably should be used to this, but he refused to accept any help when it came to something as simple as swimming.

**#49 – Hair **

She would miss her long orange hair but Dexter's stunned face when he saw her knew cut, made it all worthwhile.

**#50 – Supernova **

They were different and yet similar; they fought, they laugh, they cried and love together, and when combined they were unstoppable, like a supernova.


	2. Beta

**#01 – Walking**

How could she not follow him when he was holding her hand so tightly?

**#02 – Waltz**

Buttercup laughed wholeheartedly when Blossom stepped on Dexter's foot again, making him yelp in pain.

**#03 – Wishes**

Even if Dexter would laugh if he knew, she made a wish when she spotted a shooting star.

**#04 – Wonder**

When he thought he had her figure out she turns around and does something unpredictable.

**#05 – Worry**

"Blossom, what's your position?!" He yelled through the intercom, but only static answered him.

**#06 – Whimsy**

When Blossom came back to her room she found Dexter organizing her books alphabetically.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

"It's gone," the redhead whispered brokenly through the intercom. "Townsville's gone."

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

Blossom pushed the redhead away before he could deepen the kiss, but the bitter taste of alcohol was already on her lips.

**#09 – War**

"We'll get through this I swear but don't close your eyes! Please stay with me!"

**#10 – Weddings**

They were in such a rush to get to the court house they forgot the rings.

**#11 – Birthday**

Dexter's accent was heavier than usual when he nervously handed over her birthday present.

**#12 – Blessing**

Professor Utonium patted Dexter's shoulder and gave him a warm smile, and that's when he knew he had his approval.

**#13 – Bias**

If he ever had prejudices against romance it quickly flew out the window when he met Blossom

**#14 – Burning**

Both redheads stared in silence at the black ashes that was going to be their dinner. "So umm, take out tonight?"

**#15 – Breathing**

Blossom took gasps of air greedily as she broke free from the ocean water, giving her enough time to push Dexter into a safe boat before a huge way pushed her back in.

**#16 – Breaking**

Falling wasn't the problem; it was when reality hit him that his fragile heart broke in to pieces.

**#17 – Belief**

They both believed in doing what was best, and if it put them in danger then so be it.

**#18 – Balloon**

She caught the red one before it floated away.

**#19 – Balcony**

With a grin Dexter took the heroine's offered hand, leaving the boring party and the lonely balcony behind.

**#20 – Bane**

His allergies were the bane of his existence.

**#21 – Quiet**

The silence that followed was quickly broken by the happy claps of his friends, though his eyes were on a certain redhead who seemed to cheer to hardest.

**#22 – Quirks**

Blossom tended to scratch her neck when she lied.

**#23 – Question**

"Are you sure about this?" he asked with uncertainty, to which she only smiled that special smile reserved only for him, "Absolutely."

**#24 – Quarrel**

Because their personalities were so similar they tended to fight more than one would think, until they learned to compromise with each other.

**#25 – Quitting**

When Blossom saw a pretty girl on Dexter's arm and the gentle smile on his face, she lowered her arm and watched them go with a heavy lump on her throat.

**#26 – Jump**

Mustering all of his courage he jumped over the deep breach just in time to avoid his fusion copy, he managed to get to the other side but his fusion self wasn't so lucky.

**#27 – Jester**

"You _liiiike _her don't ya!"

**#28 – Jousting**

Even if she knew this wasn't Dexter, battling his fusion copy was the most changeling thing she ever had to faced, for both her heart and body.

**#29 – Jewel**

She looked weird without her bow, he thought.

**#30 – Just**

To deny her feelings she started treating him like anybody else.

**#31 – Smirk**

So she thought he didn't notice what she was doing? Well, he thought with a sly smirk, two can play this game.

**#32 – Sorrow**

It hung around her like a fog when Buttercup went missing.

**#33 – Stupidity**

One of the many things he couldn't afford in a war.

**#34 – Serenade**

Since Blossom couldn't sing she hummed along to Dexter's piano.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

"Oh so you can't stand your sister? Tell me what it's like to grow up with only one sibling."

**#36 – Sordid**

"Blossom please; DeeDee can be more annoying than you three combined."

**#37 – Soliloquy**

Dexter could talk for the both of them sometimes.

**#38 – Sojourn**

Both redheads gladly sat down on the park bench, resting briefly from their duties before heading back to headquarters.

**#39 – Share**

Blossom suspected something was up when he gladly lend her his homework.

**#40 – Solitary**

It stung to be back in his solitude but he was used to it.

**#41 – Nowhere**

With an unconscious Dexter slung over her shoulder and no familiar landmarks around, she could definitely say they were lost.

**#42 – Neutral**

It was best to stay neutral when the Powerpuff sisters quarreled.

**#43 – Nuance**

A slight change in their friendship and things were never the same for them again.

**#44 – Near**

Blossom was so close she could see Dexter's wide blue eyes behind his thick glasses.

**#45 – Natural**

Some things just seem natural to do, like holding her hand for example.

**#46 – Horizon**

He kept his eyes at the horizon waiting for a streak pink to appear.

**#47 – Valiant**

"That…was the most _stupid_ thing I've ever seen you do Dexter, brave but stupid, don't you _ever _do that again!" Then red head gave him a bone crushing hug.

**#48 – Virtuous**

Admittedly she liked the fact that Dexter treated her like a normal person instead of some doll in a pedestal.

**#49 –** **Victory**

For a moment their eyes met and it seemed like Dexter's barriers were melting away, leaving the _real_ him for her to see.

**#50 – Defeat**

Then his walls rose back with a slam audible in the silence and with a mumbled excuse he left her in the corridor, his expression unreadable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I swear I didnt know they were more of these sentences, I like doing these! There are aparently three more sets of these, if college life allows me I will do the rest but for now enjoy these.

Any constructive critiscim is greatly appreciated.


End file.
